


Badass wings, fluffy wings

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Totally made up Angel lore, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Cas who can't hide his wings anymore, and they appear to be fluffy around Dean but not around Sam, what could this possibly mean?





	1. Chapter 1

«Dude, can you please...?» Dean says irritably when a wing moves, again, on the lamp, covering the light he's using to read.

«I apologize, Dean» Cas folds his wings, again, but it's like they move on their own accord. It wouldn't be a problem... if they weren't _huge_!

6 feet point 5 of pitch black and sparkling blue here and there (Angel Grace, said Cas). Pretty badass wings, if you ask Dean, and, strangely, they look fluffier when Cas sits next to Dean more than when the Angel is next to Sam, and he noticed that not because he spent the last two hours since Cas came back to the bunker from a witch hunt staring at said wings.

Exactly, a witch. Cas found a case two towns over and went by himself because the Winchesters were coming home from a case of their own and he didn't want to wear them out more. It ended up being a witch who disappeared not before casting a spell on Cas who's now unable to hide his wings; they could have called Rowena, but, Dean's words, "I still don't trust that bitch". And now here they are, searching for a solution to hide Cas's wings again in the Angel section of the Men of Letters library, like a reverse spell or something.

They work in silence, until Sam breaks it. «Hey guys, listen this: " _Angels show their emotions differently from humans, and this happens through their wings. I encountered one, he had a broken wing and I took care of him, his name was Tamael. Sadly he didn't make it, the wound was too deep to be healed with his Grace, also because the wings are the source of Angel Grace, or at least it's where they preserve most of it. But in the time we spent together, he explained me the anatomy of this part of theirs and told me that Angels show their emotions especially using wings, as I said before, and not realizing it, like breathing or blinking is for us humans. In fact, they raise and open in their whole length when angry or ready to attack, they close when sad, or get all fluffy when_..."» here Sam stops and glances at Cas, who's cheeks are a light pink and he seems very interested in the patterns of the table in front of him.

«When?» asks Dean, very curious about this aspect of Angels because you don't really happen to look at Angel's wings every day, no?

Sam opens his mouth to say that it's not important and that's not what they're searching for, but Cas says «When we are attracted to someone»

Sam closes his mouth again, and Dean turns to the Angel, who's still looking at the table, a slight blush adorning his face. Then Cas stands up with a «Sorry, I need a break» and walks out of the room.

Dean sits there, confused, looking where Cas just disappeared.

«Dean»

It's Sam's voice, and he turns to his brother. Sam looks at him as to say "follow him" because he has probably noticed that, no, scratch that, he sure did because he's the clever one.

When Dean doesn't move, Sam says «Follow him» and Dean does it, standing up and searching for Cas, calling his name. All those years and they needed a freakin' witch to start talking about their feelings. Sure, this could be kind of a blessing, because Dean never thought Cas would feel the same, he never showed it. Or maybe Dean was just blind.

Without thinking, he arrives at the door of the war room, that's slightly open, so he peers inside. And there is Cas sitting on a bench, eyes closed and wings flapping a little. He's beautiful, and finally Dean can say it out loud to him, no more hidings. Or he hopes.

Dean swallows and knocks on the door. Cas's eyes open and looks at Dean who's entering the room.

The Angel stands up and says in a rush «Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I... I can leave if you want, I can find the witch on my own and-»

Dean interrupts him. «Are you really attracted to me?»

Cas looks down, wings closed tight behind him, and nods. Dean puts a finger under his chin and lifts the Angel's face so he can look in the bluest eyes he has ever seen. «I'm so glad, y'know,» he slowly inches closer «because it happens that I'm attracted to you too»

Cas opens his mouth, but he can't say anything because Dean's lips are on his, one hand on his hip and the other cupping his face, thumb caressing his cheek.

When Cas's mind wraps around what's happening, he kisses back, arms going around Dean's neck and wings flapping, knocking an old oil lamp on the table.

Cas breaks the kiss to look at what damage his wings did and Dean chuckles, hiding his face in the Angel's neck and saying «I wanted to tell you for a long time now, I never thought you could feel the same... I was afraid»

Hearing that Dean Winchester, who fights all kind of monsters, was afraid to tell him what he felt is adorable and Cas runs an hand through the hunter's hair, hugging him with his wings and smiling a little. «It's ok, I thought the same, that's why I reacted that way»

Dean smiles on his skin and runs one hand through Cas's right wing, just because he can't help it, he needs to feel if they are as soft as they look. Cas makes a soft sound in his throat, like a moan, and he feels the Angel's head falling on his shoulder. He raises his head then, and does it again, Cas tugging at his hair and making that delicious sound again, and Dean totally doesn't have an idea.

He whispers in Cas's ear. «Do you want to follow me in my room?»

Cas raises his head to look at Dean and nods. Dean smirks and takes Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers and walking to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Sam is sipping his tea, a smug smile appearing on his lips when he hears Dean's bedroom door closing. He should call his friend Tabitha, the white witch who casted the spell on Cas, and tell her that his plan worked perfectly. He came up with it one night, reading the book about Angels anatomy. He met Tabitha in one of his hunts alone and luckily he spared her, but that's another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back on this fic, I just couldn't leave it at this, blame long boring journeys in bus that gave me the idea xD enjoy :p

Sam corners Dean in the kitchen the next day, saying that he "has a plan to help Cas".

«Well, I'm listening» replies Dean.

«I have a friend, a witch friend, and no, it's not like Amy Pond» Sam says before his brother can say something on how witches aren't very thrusting, and goes on. «Tabitha is a white witch and... She can or can't be the one who stuck Cas's wings out» he ends in a whisper.

«She did what? And you knew it all along?» Dean almost yells, he can't believe Sam was able to do something like that, but on the other hand... He shouldn't be so mad, it ended up being the best thing of his life after all.

«Yes, but let me finish! I couldn't bear the sexual tension, seriously guys, it was killing me! So I asked Tabitha a favor»

«Fine!» says Dean, pretending to be still mad at his little brother, but a smile is starting to find its way on his lips. Seriously, the guy has always had pretty great plans to have what he wants. «And how can we contact this Tabitha?»

«I can call her right now, if you don't have to "groom" your boyfriend's wings anymore»

Dean blushes a little. «Shut up!»

Sam smirks and this gets him a punch on the shoulder. «Seriously dude! Just... Call your witch friend, I tell Cas» and with this, Dean walks back to his room, to tell Cas their plan, still blushing furiously, while Sam picks up his phone and calls Tabitha and maybe invite her for dinner if he's lucky.

A little more than an hour, and Tabitha is at the bunker. Two minutes to make sure Cas can hide his wings again and a lot of questions, like «So you weren't the witch I was after» and «And you took care of her?».

Tabitha patiently answered all of them, not until she had some food in front of her of course. «Well, yeah, actually. When the Angel called to tell you guys he found a case in my city, Sam texted me the details with a little favor I should do for him, a.k.a. make sure his wings wouldn't hide anymore because beautiful hair here read some things in a book and wanted to see if his suspicious were right. And they were, weren't they?» she smirks around her fork looking at Dean and Cas.

«What, do you read in minds too?» Dean raises one eyebrow and Tabitha chuckles. «No need with you two, sweetheart» and winks at him.

Tabitha is a sassy badass black woman who doesn't take shit from anyone and Dean got a liking on her the first time she opened mouth, but judging from the look on Sam's face, he likes her too, and not in the sister way like Dean. He smirks a little.

They chat for a while discovering that Tabitha became an hunter after she met Sam few years ago. She helped him in a nasty witch case, and that's how Sam discovered she was a witch, but spared her when she explained the nature of her powers. Tabitha is a natural, her mother was a hippie and she taught her only white magic, so she uses her powers to help people, especially when witches are involved.

When it's time for Tabitha to go home, Sam offers to drive her, and when she refuses, he asks at least to show her the door, which she gladly accepts.

When he walks back to the kitchen, Dean is looking at him with a little smirk. «Have you asked her out?»

Sam blushes a little. «Dean, what the fuck!»

«Come on, you like her, I saw that»

Sam sighs. «Yeah, ok, what if I do?»

Dean raises his hands, smiling. «Hey, it's ok. I like her too, she's a badass»

«Yeah, that's one of the reasons, actually»

«Ask her out,» Dean smiles, «and don't bring her to the movies, she doesn't deserve something cliché»

Sam rolls his eyes. «Yeah, yeah»

Dean chuckles softly. «I think I call it a night, don't stay up too late» and walks out of the room, hearing Sam yelling after him «Well, don't keep me up you two» and shakes his head before opening his bedroom door.

Cas is on his bed, wearing Dean's old Metallica tee and a pair of sweet pants, reading the book he found in the library, or maybe it is Sam who gave it to him. It doesn't matter actually because Cas is frowning at something that's written there and it's the most adorable thing Dean ever saw. He smiles closing the door and kicks his boots before joining his boyfriend on the bed. _Boyfriend_. Dean still can't believe it, he owes Tabitha a lifetime.

«Hey honey, whatcha doing?» Dean asks, kissing under Cas's jawline. He knows he's being corny, but he doesn't really care.

Cas doesn't look away from his book. «Reading Orwell's 1984, I can't believe people thought the '80s would be this tragic»

Dean looks down at the book, reading few lines of what the Party does to people who rebel. He raises one eyebrow and looks at Cas. «Why do you read such a depressing thing?»

Cas shrugs. «It's a classic in human literature, and I wanted to give it a shot»

«You're becoming a nerd like Sam»

Cas looks up at Dean then, smirking a little. «Is this a compliment?»

Dean inches closer and whispers. «Do you want it to be?»

Instead of answering, Cas kisses Dean, hard. Dean kisses back immediately, he will never get tired of Cas's lips on his, their mouths moving together. Cas closes the book, placing it on the bedside table and brings Dean on top of him. Dean takes the hint and puts his legs on either side of Cas's, taking off his flannel in the process while Cas's hands roam under his t-shirt, lightly playing with his nipples, making him gasp.

«Y'know, I like seeing you in my clothes» he whispers on Cas's lips. «But as much as I do, I prefer seeing you in nothing at all» he smirks.

Cas chuckles darkly and says. «What are you waiting for, then?» and gives Dean a little kiss before the hunter tugs at his t-shirt and takes it off, doing the same with his own.

«You're beautiful» Dean says and kisses Cas softly. He breaks the kiss to look into his Angel's eyes. «I love you» and he never meant it like in this moment, with Cas underneath him, half naked and half hard, who's looking at him like the most precious thing in the world. Cas smiles, it's one of his rare smiles that lights up his face, and kisses him soft and slow, saying telepathically _I love you too_ , smiling in the kiss with his hands on either side of Dean's face, while Dean's hands are caressing his sides, smiling too.

Dean slowly grinds on Cas, earning a soft moan, and does it again. Cas, then, takes the rest of their clothes off using his Angel mojo. Dean raises one eyebrow and smirks, grinding on Cas again and they both moan at the skin on skin contact.

Dean attacks Cas's neck while opening the drawer on the bedside table to take the lube. When he grabs it, he looks into Cas's eyes again, showing him the bottle and saying «Now I'm gonna open you up and don't you dare using your Angel mojo again like last time because I want to savor every moment of it» Dean smirks when Cas makes a sound that seems a whimper. Dean smears some lube on his fingers, warming it up and lightly touches Cas's hole, who gasps. Then he kisses Cas to distract him from the burn of his finger getting in, and Cas moans softly in the kiss, tugging at Dean's hair.

After few minutes, Dean adds a second finger and Cas moans throwing his head on the pillow and rocking back on Dean's digits. «Fuck Cas, you're so hot, can't wait to be inside of you» Dean pants and hits the special spot. Cas cries his name and when Dean does it again, he says «Do it, please Dean, I'm ready, just do it»

Dean can't say no to Cas when he is like that, so he takes his fingers off of Cas and lubricates his cock. He kisses Cas while slowly pushing in, both of them moaning softly.

Their eyes stay locked the whole time, Dean's hips rocking gently into Cas, when all of a sudden the hunter rolls them over, Cas straddling him, who moans loud at the change of angle, having Dean hitting his prostate with every movement now. Cas kisses him deep, wings showing off involuntarily with a particular thrust and Dean wastes no time to tug at the feathers that are nearest to Cas's back, knowing how sensitive he is there. They move in synch, loving every sound the other makes until their climaxes, Cas first, followed by Dean after few seconds.

Cas falls on Dean, nudging his nose on the hunter's neck, Dean's hands find their way on the Angel's back, touching lightly his wings.

«Wow» Dean says, breathing heavily.

«That's one word for it» Cas smiles on his skin. Dean chuckles and hugs Cas tight. «What did I do to deserve you?»

«You made a deal with a demon» replies Cas seriously.

Dean lifts Cas's head with one finger to look into his eyes, «The best mistake I've ever made»

Cas smiles and kisses his hunter. «I love you»

«I love you too» Dean smiles.

They stay like this for a while, exchanging lazy kisses until Dean says he needs his four hours. Cas cleans them both and puts the blankets on them, hugging Dean with an arm and a wing, the hunter's arm around him. Cas watches over him and Dean doesn't make a fuss like the other times when Cas tells him the next morning, instead he smiles and pecks Cas on the lips, feeling happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, and for your joy (or at least I hope it's a joy) I have the idea of another chapter, making this the longest fic I've ever wrote lol but idk when I will post it, I hope soon but I'm a perfectionist and I have to read what I write over and over again, and because English it's not my first language, it will take even more time, yay! Please bear with me xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, this is the last chapter because, in my opinion, this story needed an end like this, so here we are, yay

**~** **One year later~**

Dean is in a good mood, and when he is in a good mood, he bakes. In fact he is now in the kitchen, humming [Atlas, rise!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFAcOnhcpGA) by Metallica, while preparing a cherry pie. Today is his first anniversary with Cas, and what better than a pie to celebrate?

He's putting it in the oven when the front door opens and closes, signaling Sam's arrival from the "hunt" with Tabitha. Yeah, hunt, because all they did was hunting.

Dean takes a couple of beers and walks to the main room to greet that giant of a baby brother.

«Had fun with your "hunt"?» he asks with exaggerated air quotes.

Sam scoffs, sipping from his beer. «We did hunt... Among other things» Sam smirks.

Dean slaps him on the shoulder, «I'm happy for you, little brother. I mean, look at us, never thought we could be in committed relationships, well I always thought you will, but me? Nah»

«You deserve it, Dean. Someone who loves you like Cas does? I think you earned it»

«Yeah, yeah» Dean looks down at his beer, playing with the label, he's not the type who takes compliments like they're nothing.

«And speaking of Cas, where is he?»

«He had to attend some Heaven stuff, said he'll be back in...» Dean checks his watch, «Half hour now, more or less»

They stay silent for a while, when Dean speaks. «I was thinking to retire, y'know, from the hunting life»

Sam looks over at his brother, «How come?»

«Dude, I'm going for the 40s, I'm tired of crappy motel rooms and long ass rides,» he points a finger to his brother, «and don't start with the flight thing because never in my life! I'm just saying... We fucked up the world a lot of times, and it's not that we're the only hunters out there»

Sam nods in acknowledgement and Dean continues. «Plus, I have everything I want, I have you alive and happy with a girlfriend, I have my personal happiness with Cas... And I'm thinking to buy a house with him, y'know, something that is ours, have the apple pie life mom wanted for us. And I'm sorry I dragged you again in this shitty life, you could have been a lawyer now»

«Yeah, but look what this shitty life gave us, like you said, you have Cas, I have Tabitha and we're happy for once, so it's ok and if you want to retire, it's ok, I thought to leave it at any moment now honestly» Sam chuckles. «We can just leave this place behind for other hunters to find»

«Yeah, they can have it as much as they want»

«And a house? Does Cas know?»

«Nope, actually... I thought to tell him tonight, as a surprise»

«I think he would like it»

«Yeah, I hope» Dean smiles.

They catch up with each other, until Sam says he's tired after the long ride and he heads to bed.

Dean is taking out the pie from the oven when he hears a flap of wings and feels strong arms hugging him by the waist.

«Hello Dean» Cas says, giving him a small kiss on the back of his neck.

Dean places the pie on the counter and turns around to give Cas a kiss on the lips. «Hello, gorgeous» he smiles and kisses Cas again.

«Did you bake?» Cas asks a few millimeters from Dean's lips.

«I baked» a small kiss. «Cherry pie,» another kiss, «thinking of you»

«How?» Cas raises one eyebrow.

Dean sings softly. «Tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie»

Cas chuckles and hides his face in Dean's neck. «You're lame, tell me again why I am with you»

«Because, your words, I'm impossibly hot and you love me»

Cas lifts his head to look at Dean. «You're lucky I do»

Dean chuckles and kisses him again. «Yeah, I guess I am»

They stay like this for few minutes, just holding each other, and Dean never felt so in love. He decides it's now or never.

He kisses Cas's forehead and whispers, «Meet me at baby in five»

Cas smiles, «Ok» and walks out of the room to the garage. Dean takes a deep breath and goes to their bedroom, grabbing his leather jacket, and goes to the garage.

Cas is leaning on the Impala playing on the phone, damn Charlie who showed him Angry birds. Dean smiles and opens the driver's side. «Get in, you have a whole life to play on your phone»

Cas rolls his eyes and sits shotgun. «I thought you would take more than five minutes, wouldn't be the first time»

«Hey, that's not true!» Dean says igniting the engine and AC/DC's [You shook me all night long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4) plays.

«If you say so» Cas smirks and looks out the window. While Brian Johnson is singing the second chorus,  Cas asks, «Where are we going?»

«It's a surprise» Dean smiles not taking his eyes off the road.

«Can I try and guess it?»

«Nope, but we're almost there, so don't worry» Dean looks over at Cas then, smiling.

«Mmh fine» Cas says and looks out the window again.

Dean kills off the engine 15 minutes later, in front of them an endless field. It's starting to get dark, and the first stars shine hesitantly. Cas gets out of the car, eyes on the sky and a little smile on his face while he drinks in the sight in front of him, Dean follows, putting one arm around Cas, the Angel's arm going around his middle.

«It's beautiful here» Cas says after a moment and turns to look at Dean, «how did you find this place?»

Dean shrugs, eyes on the sky, «I was driving around once, needed to clear my head when I see this field, get here, lay down and relax.» he looks at Cas, «No one knows this place, not even Sam, I just thought» he shrugs again, «maybe I would bring someone special here...» he looks at the sky again when he feels the blush starting to get its way on his cheeks, «you're the first, actually»

Cas smiles and moves Dean's face so he can kiss him softly. Dean cups Cas's face and deepens the kiss. When they part for air, Dean says, «I need to talk to you» and when Cas's eyes widen imperceptibly for a second, Dean chuckles, «It's nothing you have to worry about, chill» and sits on the grass, bringing Cas with him by the hand.

Dean takes a deep breath and looks into his Angel's eyes, who's waiting patiently for him to speak. «Ok, so» another deep breath, «I'm thinking to retire from the hunting life, I just can't anymore, there are other hunters in America, I want to leave the job to them»

Cas tilts his head adorably in that way of his, and says, «Does Sam know?»

Dean smiles, «Yeah, I already told him, and he also knows I intend to leave the bunker too, to buy a house, with you, living the apple pie life» Cas gives him one of his secret smiles and Dean takes his hand, looking down at it. «I actually bought one already, I just need your signature» he smiles and looks up at Cas, who's smile widened. He can hear his heart drumming fast in his chest, a miracle Cas can't. «But for it to be legal, you need a surname... and I was wondering what would you think of using mine» Dean takes the box that's in the pocket of his jacket for weeks now, revealing a silver band inside. «Marry me, Castiel?»

Cas's eyes dart from Dean to the ring to Dean again, a big smile on his face, and launches himself on Dean, saying over and over again, «Yes, Dean, yes!» making Dean fall on the grass. Cas kisses him, but they're both smiling like idiots and it's just teeth, so Dean moves his face a little to the side to say, «Let me put the damn ring on before I lose it» and chuckles. Cas gets up, still straddling Dean's lap, and the hunter takes the ring and puts it on his finger, intertwining their fingers together.

«I love you» Cas says in almost a whisper, as if the words would break the bubble they're in.

«Show me» answers Dean in the same hushed tone and kisses him quickly. «There's lube in the gloves compartment, I need you inside of me»

Cas kisses him again before getting up to take the bottle. They make love under the starry sky, and when they finish, Cas falls on top of Dean, tracing the outline of his tattoo, an habit he took since their first night together. After few minutes he says, «When I went to Heaven,» he looks up at Dean, «wanna know why?»

Dean looks down, the hand that's caressing Cas's back stops. «Why?»

«I asked to be able to enter in your Heaven. Angels can't do that»

Dean gets up on his elbows then, and asks slowly. «What did you trade for it?» because there must be a catch.

Cas bites his lip and looks down for a second before his eyes lock on Dean's again. «My immortality»

Dean opens his mouth and closes it again, not knowing what to say. He tries again. «Cas... you... I'm...»

«Dean, I know what I'm doing, and this makes possible for us to have a Heaven, like soulmates do... I'm still an Angel, but we can grow old together, I... I want to stay with you forever»

Dean smiles, this is the most beautiful thing someone could ever do for him. He kisses Cas. «Your forever is all that I need»

Cas kisses him again, slowly. They stay like this for a while, then gather their things and drive back to the bunker, the new promise of forever in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end, I hope you liked it, I've done my best.  
> In case you're wondering, Dean's leather jacket is the one he had in 12×07, Rock never dies.


End file.
